Scooby Doo and IT
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The shape shifter is going to ruin the hex girls consert and the hex girls need Scooby and the gangs help it has Ice age scenes (PG-13 )
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo or IT if any new characters they belong to me.**

It was a cloudy day in the town of Derry a young girl named Emma was walking on her yard lawn until she saw something "hi" said a voice Emma didn't hear anything so she stop to look around until she saw a clown and has dissapeard her.

With Scooby and the gang

"before we head home guys I have to stop at the store for a few things we forgot" said Daphne but the store was closed.

"what!?" asked Shaggy "the store is closed" said Daphne "well don't worry the store will open the next day but let's go home anyway" said Fred until the news came on.

"hello there is bad news on it's way someone was killed by a shape shifter and we have no clue what is going on if you have a kid in your family or pet or friend was killed please report that now" said the news until Fred shut the radio off.

"that's not good" said Velma "stop Freddy I see something" said Shaggy and Fred stopped the van "what is that?" asked Fred "it's the hex girls they are comming here for a concert" said Daphne.

"wow I wonder if they are here?" asked Shaggy "well its at the town of Derry so let's go there" said Fred as he drove off.

It took a while and then Scooby and the gang were finaly there at the town of Derry "ok gang I'm parked the car" said Fred.

"wow it seems like no one at that store let's go and see the hex girls" said Daphne as she and the gang got off the van.

Scooby and the gang looked around until they saw the hex girls "hi girls" said Shaggy "hi.." hissed the hex girls "like that did not scared me this time" said Shaggy "aaww I fought it was going to work this time" said Thorn.

Until the hex girls saw the rest of the gang "oh my god it you" said Thorn "so girls why are you in the town of Derry besides the consert?" asked Fred "well we heard about this shape shifter killing people and we needed help from you guys too" said Luna.

"ok so let's work together" said Daphne and the hex girls agreed.

"so I have missed you guys alot" said Thorn "we have missed you too" said Velma "Sally is your dad here too?" asked Fred "yes why?" asked Thorn "oh I was just asking" said Fred.

"ok" said Thorn.

"so about the shape shifter have you seen IT?" asked Scooby "no we haven't" said Dusk "so where are you girls going next?" asked Daphne.

"we are heading Billy's house" said Thorn "ok so do you mind if we came with you girls?" asked Daphne "sure you guys can come" said Luna as she and her friends went too.

At Billy's house

"Ok Thorn, Dusk and Luna who are those five?" asked Billy "guys this is Billy his brother was killed a few years ago before we were all born" said Thorn "Billy this is Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby doo" said Luna she tolled Billy who were the hex girls friends are.

"so where's the others?" asked Fred "the others died but we still have this girl and her name is Bervely" said Thorn pulling her over "who are they Thorn?" asked Bervely "oh those are our friends from the past Gang this is Bervely and Bervely this is our friends Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby doo" said Thorn.

"so will they help us with this shape shifter?" asked Billy to Thorn "yes they will" said Thorn "so we shall find this monster we will all slove this mystery" said Daphne.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo or IT if any new characters they belong to me.**

Scooby and the gang, Billy and Bervely, and the hex girls began to be the look out for IT "where is IT?" asked Dusk she was getting inpasent with anger.

"relax Dusk IT may be here soon you don't know when IT will be here" said Thorn until she and her friends heard screaming.

"what was that?" asked Luna.

"I think it's that IT we heard about" said Dusk "we better find out" said Thorn as she and her friends ran to the crmie scene.

Until the hex girls and there friends in the house saw a little girl dead "I knew it was IT" said Thorn then the parents saw Thorn and her friends "oh Scooby and the gang our daughter was killed so do you know who did this?" asked the mom.

"yes it was IT the shape shifter" said Luna "yes we know and we are looking out for IT" said Thorn "ok but please Scooby and the gang kill this IT" said the dad "ok ok we will" said Daphne.

"ok so now where should we look?" asked Dusk "I know the town of Derry's school" said Thorn as she and her friends ran too.

"wow look at this school is so big" said Dusk looking around "hey guy I where's Billy and Bervely?" asked Thorn "what where I have no idea where thay have went" said Fred "I saw IT was in a dragon form that took them" said Shaggy "What?!" screamed Thorn "it was ture me and Scooby saw IT" said Shaggy.

"ok but Shaggy we should check this place out first and see if IT is in the school" said Thorn as she and her firends spilt up Thorn was with the hex girls and Shaggy and Scooby, and Fred, Velma, and Daphne spilt up real good.

"helo anyone down here?" asked Dusk then Thorn was knocking at the door "hello are you in here?" asked Thorn "great just great" said Luna.

"Hello anyone are you down here I am so ticked" said Thorn.

"oh well no one's here so let's go" said Shaggy as he and Scooby tried getting away.

"come on Shaggy and Scooby" said Thorn pulling them back.

"like Thorn let's get out of here" said Shaggy.

"look Shaggy we are not playing games so come!" roared Thorn.

"looks like we're going in the bassment" said Luna "I hate the dark things like that" said Dusk "like Zoinks Let's get out of here" said Shaggy as he tried to get away again.

"come on chickens me, Luna and Dusk stay with you" said Thorn

In the bassment

Thorn, Shaggy, Scooby, Dusk, and Luna were down in the bassment "hello is any one down here we might need your help" said Thorn but there was no one there until they were hearingpit pat pit pat and the sound was hearing over and over and over again.

"what is that?" asked Dusk "I do not know but let's find out" said Thorn as she and her friends pressed on in the bassment to find out but it was the radio making nosies "ah ha I found the nosie it was the radio" said Thorn tunring it off and the hex girls and Shaggy and Scooby burst out laughs.

Until they heard growling Thorn groaned in pain "Thorn don't tell us you're hungry" said Dusk "my stomach hurts and my head is hurting I'm getting a head ache" said Thorn "well that was just Thorn" said Shaggy.

Until a low groaning was heard when Thorn got up holding her stomach "that was not me this time" said Thorn "then Shaggy saw a mummy heading towards them "Zoinks! let's run girls" said Shaggy as he, Scooby, and the hex girls as they ran away and it was a clown by the time Shaggy and his friends ran to the door.

"beep beep Shaggy, Scooby, and the hex girls" said Penny wise "IT Penny wise" said Luna as she saw him "come back anytime they all foalt" said Penny wise.

Back up stairs

"Thorn why do you have a head ache and a stomach ache?" asked Shaggy "I think I'm dehydredeid and hungry" said Thorn "well maybe we should get something for Thorn to eat and drink" said Luna.

2 days later

The gang were still looking for Billy and Bervely but they had no luck.

"wow we had no luck this is ticking me off" said Fred "well we look everywhere but had no luck" said Velma "but look guys I see a forest down here" said Shaggy as he broke the fence as he and his friends fell down and crashed.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own Scooby doo or IT if any new characters they belong to me.**

All Scooby and his friends were all over on each other.

"ow Shaggy get off of my face" said Thorn as Shaggy got off and soon as the gang were off of each other they were all alone in the forest.

"wow there is no one here but us every one else is back in the town of Derry" said Thorn.

"how cool is that with IT around?" asked Luna.

"not cool we have to find IT it should be around here some where" said Daphne looking around the forest was very quite "it quite too quite" said Dusk "where is everybody?" asked Daphne "I have no idea" said Thorn.

"well then let's take a look around this forest" said Dusk "well ok IT has to be here still" said Fred as he and the rest of the gang looked around.

"wow I found a building but is weird no one's here so maybe some one of something's here" said Thorn "come on guys let's go in and see" said Thorn as she and the gang went inside.

In the cave

"wow it's so dark a little bit" said Velma.

"yes so maybe IT is in here" said Shaggy.

"maybe" said Thorn as they stick together "I wonder if IT is or is not in here?" asked Dusk "I have no clue on that" said Scooby looking at Dusk "now guys stay with Me, Luna, and Dusk it's easy to get lost in here" said Thorn.

Few minutes later

It was minute of walking and no IT was heard until Scooby sliped on ice and was sliding "Scooby what are you doing?" asked Thorn and the Scooby was on a ice slide when Thorn saw the ice on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Thorn as she and her friends followed Scooby on the ice slide.

The gang were sliding everywhere it was fun until they crashed in the snow bank.

"wow that was fun let's do it again" said Shaggy "Shaggy we have no time for games" said Thorn.

"Ok tell Scooby to be more close to us" said Luna brushing the snow off of her.

In the warm part of the cave

Scooby and the gang were out of the cold part of the cave and they were in the warm part of the cave the cave walls had drawings of IT from the past and other things.

"wow look I see a clown" said Fred pointing it out to Daphne "wow he looks creepy" said Daphne.

"wow look at that Scooby and Velma I see IT in a mummy form eating a man" said Shaggy "Rieks" said Scooby as he jumpped in Shaggy's arms "like Scooby it's not real it is only a painting" said Shaggy to Scooby "wow it's creepy I could get scared if IT apeard" said Velma.

"wow Dusk look at that clown at the curcis" said Luna pointed the paintings to Dusk "oh my god that clown is a monster" said Dusk "yeah I know" said Luna.

"ok now where is IT with the vampires? you know we don't see vampire here alot did you know that?" asked Dusk until she and Luna saw IT with vampire "oh Thorn look vampires" said Luna "wow now some one hit me" said Thorn.

"yeah Thorn but look vampires look like you aaawww she has a family there is a mom a dad a oldest girl and a boy see Thorn that's your problem that's what vampires are suppose to do they must find a male vampire have baby vampires and.." said Luna but Dusk said "Luna stop talking" "what..oh" said Luna then when Thorn was looking at the drawings.

_Flash back_

_A mother Vampire and the father with a oldest girl and a young boy that the girl was 5 years old and the boy was 4 the girl was playing with the father and the boy ran off to play with his firends._

_Until IT saw the boy "It's the vampire boy get him" said the clown and he has killed the mother and the son the girl vampire was crying and same with the father who was not a vampire and they ran away from IT far way as they can but they lived._

_End flash back_

Thorn saw that her mother and brother we're killed by IT she was now the only child and only her father with her she is now having a rough time without her mother and brother Luna and Dusk look at each other sad.

Thorn put her hand on the painting and tears were coming out of her eyes Shaggy look at Thorn sad same with Thorn even Thorn is the last member of her family unless she still has her father still alive but at a old age.

And the the hex girls and Scooby and the gang keept going in the cave until they were out of the cave.

end of chapter 3


End file.
